Four guys
by meghan.x
Summary: When four guys from Adrian's past return, she is swept into their worlds once again; even when she promised herself she was done with them. Will she find the passion once again in former lovers, or will she go back to University with regrets? Mature.
1. Home For the Summer

**Title**: Four Guys

**Rating**: Mature

**Pairing**: N/A

**Point of View**: Adrian Lee

**Warnings: **This story is rated M. There will be swearing, sexiness, and some adult things.

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Secret Life of the American Teenager characters. I just own the plot of Four Guys. **

**Summary: **_When four guys from Adrian's past return, she is swept into their worlds once again; even when she promised herself she was done with them. Will she find the passion once again in former lovers, or will she go back to University with regrets? _

_**A/N: This story has been revised, and changed, sorta. Excuse me for my remaining mistakes. Chapters will be different, but the plot has only changed a smidgen. Thank you guys for your continuous support in me; it means a lot! **_

_**

* * *

**_

_Chapter 1. _

Home for the summer

_Adrian_

Today, I arrived back home for the summer.

I had finished my first official year of University and now I have decided to head home until school starts again. I figured I would rather come home then stay in a place where I had no family, no history and not as much love as I have here.

But I still don't like it here. I believe I don't like it for a reason, but I'll let you know when I figure it out. It might have something to do with the fact that my past is coming back to haunt me.

_Hmm_.

I was thinking about my journey home and all the people who I could possibly see this summer as I walked through the streets casually, enjoying the summer day. I knew for a fact that the Grant High graduation was today and some of my old friends were graduating. I actually don't know if I could call them friends, because I have no clue as to where we stand.

_What would you classify them if you hadn't talked to them in a year, and you kind of didn't want to see them? _

I missed it here of course but I promised myself I was done with all the high school drama and all of the people who caused it. The only people I actually kept in touch with were Grace and Jack. We emailed and called occasionally but otherwise, it was only I and my new friends.

I met a lot of new people who I could classify as my friends. One person in particular is just like me. Her name is Danielle. She has dark hair that is a little bit longer than mine. My colour skin, a toned figure and green piercing eyes. We have the same personality and opinions, and people on campus have asked us if we were sisters, no joke. The only difference about us the fact she could instantly light up a room. She made people laugh and smile, but when she wanted to she could be a major bitch. We do disagree occasionally but we are so alike, it's kind of frightening. Leaving her behind is tough but I know that I need a break from school.

I needed this summer to spend time with my family, refocus, and relax.

Yeah, right.

As a walked past the bookstore, I remembered what happened when I first walked in the door…

_Earlier in the day:_

"Oh_ my god, my room hasn't changed a bit!" I squealed starring around my room. _

_Nothing had changed; it was all left in place. My bed was still perfectly made, the pictures weren't taken off the walls, and my shoes that I left behind were still on floor beside my bed._

"Well_, we knew when you were coming home you wanted to actually be comfortable here,_" _my mom smiled_. "_You're dad wanted to make it an exercise room but I argued."_

_I turned to my mom to give her a hug. Her embrace was loving and I missed it. _

"Well_, I'll leave you to unpack and rest a bit!" My mom said as she let go of me and left my room._

_I walked over to my desk, running my fingers over the book until my eyes widened. Beside my favourite book was a picture of me and Ricky at school. Our smiles were bright and big but you could still see the hurt in our eyes. We obviously were in an argument. _

_I set it down un-carefully, not caring if it was to be ripped, and walked over to my dresser. I opened up a drawer to put in some clothes that needed to be put away when another picture caught my eye. I picked it up and my eyes were wide with shock. I forgot I even had this picture. _

_It was me and Antonio sitting on the pavement in our old condo; we looked no older than ten years old. We were sitting beside each other, legs crossed and holding chalk in our hands drawing pictures of sun's and smiley faces. I never looked so happy in my life._

_I walked over to the mirror-still holding the picture- and put it up against it and smiled with satisfaction. I walked over to my suit case and grabbed out clothes that I was to put in my dresser. After putting away my clothes and dusting a smidgen, I sighed and walked out of my bedroom to the bathroom. I slowly crept through the halls, eyeing all the pictures I used to pass by every day, but admiring them now. _

_There was one of Rueben and his step son's. One of them I starred at and sighed heavily._

_Max. I shuddered trying to get rid of the old memories and went to the bathroom to freshen up. I splashed cold water on my face and brushed my teeth, and automatically felt cleaner. _

_I walked back to my room and grabbed my suit case, then shoved it under the bed. I bent over and looked under my bed, just to see if my old stuff was still there, when a piece of crumbled paper that was in plain sight caught my eye. I reached for it and leaned against the side of my bed. _

_It was a picture. _

_I__, Ben, Amy, and Rick were all looking at the camera, and I knew it was a surprise picture. We were all at Leo's wedding together; none of us were smiling. I knew exactly why. I crumbled the picture even more than it already was to begin with and threw it in the garbage. I frowned when I missed and got up and tossed it in with un-needed force. _

_I stalked downstairs in frustration and sat at the kitchen table with my dad. _

"What's_ up kiddo?" Reuben asked me. He obviously saw my discomfort. _

"Just_ took a trip down memory lane," I rolled my eyes and I got up. _

_As I was walking to the living room, I heard the tune of my phone playing in my room. I ran up the stairs in a hurry and opened my bedroom door right away. I grabbed my cell phone off the bed and opened it. _

"_Hello__?" I asked. _

"_Adrian__?" A voice asked. I knew this voice from anywhere. _

"R_-R-Ricky?" I stuttered. _

"Wow, long time no talk."_ Ricky stated. _

"Wow,_ my god. How are you?" I asked surprised I would even hear from him. _

"I've_ been good. How are you Adrian?" Ricky asked nicely. _

"I've_ been busy but good. Wow. I never thought I would ever hear your voice again… wait, how'd you get this number?" I asked confused. _

"You_ didn't change your house phone number silly," Ricky retorted. "I wasn't sure if you were going to be home or not, but that's what I was hearing…" Ricky trailed off. _

"_No__, I didn't," Adrian said embarrassed, "And yes, I'm home for the summer."_

"We_ should catch up. How's tonight at 7 sound? Coffee?" Ricky asked me sweetly. He actually sounded excited. _

_I was hesitant. I didn't know what I was getting myself into when I replied, _"Sure_. See you then!" I closed it before he could even answer. _

_What the hell did I just do?_

* * *

_I just got out of the shower when I heard the doorbell ring. My hair was dripping down my shoulders and I was only in a towel but they wouldn't stop clicking the door bell, I had to answer it. _

_I flung up the door and I see Ben Boykevich. His hands were awkwardly in his pocket, his eyes were wide. _

_So were mine. _

_This is really my day huh?_

"Hi,_ Ben," I didn't know what to say. _

"Hi,_ Adrian, It is truly nice to see you again," Ben whispered._

"_Uh__, likewise?"_

_I supposed. _

"_Listen__, I heard you were in town for the summer, but I have graduation tonight so I'll make this quick… I was wondering if you wanted to come over to my house tomorrow." Ben asked awkwardly._

_I truly was speechless. I had no clue what to say, so I said anything. _"_I'll be there."_

_I closed the door harshly. I put my back against it and groaned. What did I do… again?_

* * *

_I was cleaning up a little bit when the house phone rang. I ran to it and picked it up. _

"_Hello__?"_

"_Is__ Rueben there perhaps?" The man asked politely. He sounded oddly familiar. _

"_No__, he isn't right now," I said apologetically. _

"_Wait__, is this Adrian?" The boy asked shocked. That's when it clicked. _

"_Max__?" I asked horrified. _

"Wow_. I thought you were in University!" Max said in a surprised voice. _

"I_'m__ home for the summer actually," I told him._

"_Nice. I haven't seen you in forever! We should get together tomorrow, not a date but a time to meet up again. How does noon sound?" Max asked excitedly. He sounded so happy. _

"I_ don't know Max," I said_

"Oh_ come on Adrian, we have to catch up! We left on a bad note. It was bugging me for months. We will just go for lunch and then that's it!" Max said trying to convince me. It was true though, we did leave on a bad note. _

"_Pick__ me up at noon." I clicked __Off__ quickly. _

_Why am I so stupid?_

* * *

_I got dressed in a light blue sundress and white flip flops. I put my hair in a ponytail and walked out the door. _

_I walked all the way to the post office to grab the mail and maybe grab a magazine so I could sit in the backyard and tan. My mom told me they hadn't checked the mail in a long time so I thought I'd do that. It was very warm out today and the sun was shining bright, not a cloud in the sky, so I figured a walk would feel good. _

_I finally made it there and walked inside to the cool, air conditioned building. I grabbed the mail and sorted through it while I walked outside. Out of the all the mail, I saw a thick envelope with an unfamiliar address from all the way across the country. I eyed it suspiciously and sat down at a bench on Main Street. I opened it and pulled out a piece of paper with neat script and my name on the front. It was a letter. _

_My eyes almost popped out of my head when I saw who it was from. _

Dear Adrian,

I know it has been way too long. I apologize for no contact but I figured it would be easier for me and you if we didn't talk or see each other. At first, I hated the idea but I knew deep down it was for the best. I missed you every day, and you better not have thought I forgot about you, because I surely didn't. You may hate me, and trust me, I hated my situation, but it was the best choice. I couldn't put you through it. I couldn't make you wait for me, or fall in love with me when there was a point in time I thought I was going to die.

I underwent multiple surgeries and chemo therapy. Finally, I am a cancer survivor. I felt it was time go see you again now that I regained my hair and look a lot better than I have ever been. My family has finally agreed to let me come back for the summer, and we also have some family in the area. They don't matter though, because I honestly just want to see you.

I understand if you don't want to see me but I would love it if we saw each other.

With love,

_**Antonio.**_

_The tears in my eyes spilled over and I nearly fell off the seat bench. _

_Oh my god._

What are the odds right?

What are the odds that today, with it being exactly one year after high school ended, I hear from every guy who used to mean something to me?

I walked through the streets at a fast pace, fists clenched. I was happy, sad, mad, confused.

My mind kept coming back to those four guys.

_Ricky. _

_Ben. _

_Max. _

_Antonio. _

Why do I never get to be happy? Do the gods look down at me and think "Oh my god, Adrian's happy! We have to make her hate her life now!"

That's exactly what they do. I bet you any money.

This is why I looked up at the sky and screamed at the top of my lungs.

Even after my scream at the heavens, all I could think about were those four guys.

* * *

**Thank you to JannyLove for convincing me to write this story!**

**Reviews are cool. **


	2. Promises

**Authors note: Oh my god. Thank you guys so much for the reviews. I never thought I would get such a response first chapter! Anyways, sorry for not updating sooner, but here's your chapter! **

* * *

_Previously on Four guys: _

_Why do I never get to be happy? Do the gods look down at me and think " Oh my god, Adrian's happy! We have to make her hate her life now!"_

_That's is exactly what they do._

_I bet you any money._

_Which is why I looked up at the sky and screamed at the top of my lungs._

_Even after my scream at the heavens, all I could think about was those four guys…_

* * *

ADRIANS POV:

I walked home, fists clenched. What am I going to do?

So let's put this all together…

I got home from college for the first time in almost a year. I get home only to take a long trip down memory lane. As I start to unpack Ricky calls me and we make time to meet tomorrow. After that, Ben knocks at my door and I agree to go to Ben's house stupidly. Once I begin to freak out a little bit, I get a call from Max. How fortunate…now we are going to catch up. Then I pick up the mail only to find a letter from the one and only, Antonio.

Yup. My life truly sucks.

It's not that I hate them personally or anything because I don't. They are all great guys.

I just hated what all of them put me through. Some say I did it to myself which is true but they were all a big part of it and they all changed my life.

Drastically.

Ricky was the guy who got a girl pregnant, but I was madly in love with him. We went through ups and downs… mainly downs but in the end we still loved each other. I put so much effort into our relationship only for me to sleep with Ben after he kissed Amy. He did cheat on me countless times through our relationships too. If there was one thing I knew for sure was that when I was done with Ricky, I was done with him. I never wanted to deal with any of his drama again. So when I graduated high school, that was one of the promises I made to myself.

To forget Ricky Underwood and all the drama he caused me.

It's harder then I thought.

Now let me tell you about Ben Boykewich. He was madly in love with the girl who got pregnant by Ricky. He was rich, insecure and a push over. When he met Amy, he was a mushy sap who told himself every day how much he loved Amy and was going to marry her. Of course that all changed because he went to Italy for the summer only to get involved with some Italian chick. If I were him too, I'd way rather be with an Italian chick then Amy. She used him and never appreciated all that he did for her. He caused drama in my life too though. He always went to me for advice convincing Amy that he was sleeping with me which lead to her hating me even more. Then when we found out that Amy and Ricky kissed, we slept together. Creating me to have a pregnancy scare. It was one of the most worrisome moments of my life. After that me and Ben rarely talked. Me and Amy rarely talked. Me and Ricky rarely talked. It truly was a life changing time. Another promise I made to myself after high school was important.

To let Ben move on with his life, and let myself move on. No strings attached.

Max was a totally different story. He was my dad's step son. He was the only guy who courted me. Ever. He made me feel like I was perfect and the only girl on the planet. But I didn't love him. He loved me, he truly did but for me it was no where near love. I believe I only stayed with him because I liked feeling special. I never feel special. Only in bed of course. Though he made me feel special even when we were driving, talking, sitting on my couch arguing over movies. When it finally came time to announce our feelings and when he told me he loved me… I backed out. It caused me heartbreak for a while and I do still think about it some times but I promised myself…

Move on and forget him. You don't want to hurt him more then you already have.

Antonio was my first love. He was the guy you grew up with and had a fake wedding, where you wore a princess crown and got a neighbour hood kid to marry you in your parents back yard. I can't remember a childhood memory without him. When we had our first time when we were 15, it probably wouldn't have been the most romantic for other people, but to me it was perfect. I felt like we were the only two people left on the earth. It hurt though. No.. not the physical part. The emotional part when he left. He was diagnosed with cancer and doctors were convinced it was fatal. His family figured they would move across the country to the cancer treatment center. Not only did they do that because it was the best there was, but because it would be easier for him. For me. It left me broken. In a million pieces and I was shattered.

Heart. Soul. Mind.

Which is why I promised myself that I was to move on, but always remember him in the best way possible. Make myself happy because I know that is what he wanted.

It sucks because I was doing so well at keeping these promises.

I guess fate has a different idea in mind.

…

It was five minutes till noon and Max would be showing up at my door to pick me up. I was wearing a light washed pair of jeans, a black v-neck t-shirt and silver hoop earrings. I had a pair of black boots that went to my knee with about a three-inch heal.

People would question why I was getting so dressed up for guys that I pretended to not care about.

I couldn't even answer. But if I did have to, I'd say 'I'm Adrian. When don't I get dressed up for guys?'

'Such an Adrian answer' my friends would reply.

I heard a car honk outside. When the hell did he stop courting me?

I think it was somewhere between highway-I don't love you- and street-never talked to him again.

Yup, definitely somewhere around there.

I opened my front door and walked through the front lawn. I was holding a white leather jacket in one hand and my purse in another. I walked with pure confidence to his car, but inside… my heart was racing. I could faintly see inside the car and my heart was pounding in my chest. If I didn't know any better, id think he could see my knees shaking. He still looked the same except his hair was longer. His green piercing eyes were drilling holes into me. He wore dark washed jeans, a tight navy t-shirt that hugged everything.

I think I'm going to faint.

I opened the passenger door and sat inside the car. I smelled that new car smell. I think I'm going to be sick.

Not because of the car smell, but because I feel every emotion I ever felt towards him come rushing back.

Like a strong tidal wave, a tsunami.

I'm a natural disaster.

….

We sat in a small sandwich shop down town. He was casually sipping his green tea and taking small bites of his Italian sandwich. I on the other hand got a green salad with a water. I wasn't so hungry. I felt like throwing up instead. There was a comfortable silence which I kind of preferred but he seemed determined to make this as un-awkward as he could. I applauded him for which seeing as I was too much of a coward to say anything.

He finally broke the silence.

" Adrian, I'm glad I get to see you again. I thought for sure I wouldn't." Max spoke in almost a whisper.

" Yeah. I was sure too." I bit the inside of my cheek.

" So, you're going to college right?" He asked while stirring his drink with his straw.

" University actually. Studying law." I said proudly.

" Good for you Adrian. I knew you could do it." Max sighed.

That conversation ended there but I truly wanted to know something.

" Why did you try calling my dad yesterday Max?" I asked. He looked up at me through his light lashes.

" I needed to talk to him. My mom met a new guy and I kind of don't trust him. He seems like the criminal type and I figured he could help. I hope you know that me and him still keep in touch. He practically raised me." He said with an assertive voice.

" I know you do. Listen… I'm sorry if you think that I caused your family to split up. I never intended too. I just wanted a father…" I trailed off.

" So did I…" He whispered.

My heart fluttered.

I hated myself for this.

* * *

" Ricky Underwood…" I said smirking.

He was truly looking good. His hair was still the same but a little bit shorter. He looked more built then before. He wore a black t-shirt and a pair of navy jeans. He had a white sweater on and I felt my stomach get butterflies. I bit my lip. He was smiling my favourite smile with two hands in his pockets. I dropped my purse and ran towards him. I jumped and he caught me.

Dramatic? Yes. But I couldn't control myself. His arms seemed like they needed lovin' and so did I.

He kept his arms around me and my legs were wrapped around his waist. He twirled me around. I felt like I was in a movie.

He put me down and looked right in my eyes. His hazel eyes were locked with my chocolate ones.

You'd think things would get uncomfortable but they didn't. It was natural.

Easy.

Right.

Yet so messed up.

" I missed you." Ricky said.

" You too Ricky."

We walked into the coffee shop. He opened the door for me. Very un-Ricky.

" You seem, different. Like your attitude is." I said. He raised an eyebrow.

" How so?" He questioned.

" You seem less of a jackass." I responded bluntly.

" Yeah, you could say that." Ricky smirked.

We sat and drank our coffee and talked. He talked about John a lot. We talked about my school and all the people I met. He even cracked a joke about how he should give Danielle a call. Of course I threatened him that if he even went 100 miles near her, I'd beat him up. He didn't take me seriously of course… that was until I stepped on his foot with my heal. He talked about work and how Bunny retired so he's manager now. Him and Amy are really close now but when he talks about her, he smiles a lot. We talked about everything.

Surprisingly it was a good time.

It took a turn when he kissed me on the cheek.

I felt exactly where he put his lips. It left a weird feeling there.

Here we go again…

* * *

" Thanks for inviting me Ben." I stated.

" Oh your welcome Adrian! Can I offer you anything? Juice? Pop? Water?" Ben asked. He is still himself I can see.

" Ben, its like ten o'clock at night. I think I'm good." I laughed. " Sorry for coming late, I lost track of time really." I did feel bad for coming late but I did have two other dates before this.

Wait! No! They weren't dates…

Hell, who am I kidding. They were totally dates.

Ben still was Ben. He hadn't changed. He still had the same style as before. He was wearing a light blue polo shirt with black jeans. His hair was longer and shaggier though.

" I know this might be awkward for you because it is for me too. I just needed to leave things better then they did. When you had a scare, of… you know, it was hard and we didn't even talk about it after. Actually, we didn't talk at all which was stupid. I just needed to talk and get over things really… I kind of miss seeing you around too." Ben bit his lip.

Way to make things less awkward Boykewich.

* * *

I walked in the door and threw my bag down. I shrugged off my jacket and shoes and threw them in the closet not even bothering to clean it up. I walked upstairs sluggishly. My parents were both sleeping so I was trying to be quiet.

I opened my bedroom door and walked in. I shut it lightly and carefully and pulled off my shirt. I shimmied out of my jeans and grabbed a pair of pyjamas on my bed. I wore a long t-shirt and terribly short shorts. They were useless to wear because the t-shirt covered them but they were comfortable.

I crawled into bed and instantly fell into unconsciousness.

This day wore me out mentally and physically.

…

I was abruptly awoken to the sound of someone throwing rocks at my window. I groaned.

Who the hell in their right mind would throw rocks at a persons window!?

I sure as hell am not Rapunzel.

I got out of bed and slid up my window letting a cold breeze rush in.

" Adrian!" A familiar voice called. His voice was pure love.

" Antonio!?"

* * *

**Do you guys like this chapter?! Reviews are my crack ! ;) **

**If you guys have any ideas, you could message me! I would much appreciate it. **

**Reviewer: This will be definitely Adrian. I love her character! There probably won't be a couple between anyone till the end. **

**Megan18: YAY for same name! but thank you!**

**Baila: You'll just have to see but hope you liked this chapter!**

**Sam: thank you, I definitely will keep writing!**

**Demonic Angel Clone: I love your reviews, I look forward to reading them! I hope this will be an epic story, its what I'm shooting for! **

**I had no clue you had this idea too! Weird! Lol hope you liked this chapter! But you will have to wait till next chappie to meet him though! I'm a mean person.. But I hope you don't take that out on my story! Lol **

**Ribka-pyranja: hope you liked it!**

**JannyLOVE: Thank you so much! **

**Priyu0624: Thank you so much, hope you liked this one too! **


	3. Oh god! Take me now!

**Authors note: Thank you guys so much for the reviews! Also, forgive me for any mistakes, I'm using a terrible program since my other one corrupted! Just ignore the mistakes and such. **

* * *

_Previously on Four Guys: _

_" Adrian!" A familiar voice called. His voice was pure love._

_" Antonio!?"_

* * *

I froze in place, my heart stopped beating. I couldn't be him , right?

I shut my window tightly and ran out of my room. I sped down the hallway not caring if I woke up my parents, but only caring about the guy that was standing outside of my window. I ran through the kitchen to the back door. I flung it open and ran amongst the wet grass till I was met with a dark figure. I felt paralyzed as I took in his facial features.

He had a caramel skin tone, just a little bit darker then mine. His build was fragile but he was tall. His hair went to a little bit above his eyes, and I adored the look of it. I could see it was soft and I resisted the urge to run my fingers through it.

I took two steps forward and so did he. All was silent as we took in each other. I got close enough to see his eyes. They were squinted slightly, they were the deep brown that I remembered and his lashes were thick. He batted them and I felt my heart flutter. He flashed a smile and his white teeth were beautiful against his face. His facial features screamed genuine and beautiful and I remembered always knowing this as a child. I always would run to my mom and scream ' _Antonio pretty!' _

Sure I was about four, but I was still a girl. I knew he was gorgeous.

I bit my lip hesitantly and ran my eyes down his body, from head to toe. Taking him all in. He was wearing tight dark jeans and a white t-shirt that hugged him perfectly. When I reached his eyes I noticed he was doing the same thing as me. We were checking each other out. I looked down and remembered I was only wearing a baggy t-shirt and shorts you couldn't even see. I felt my cheeks burn and then I figured I might as well flaunt it.

I placed a hand on my hip and placed all my weight on one side of my body.

" Adrian Lee." was all he could choke out. His tone made me melt.

* * *

There was a comfortable silence as we stood there. The only noises you could hear were the light sirens of the night, and the hose in my backyard drip.

It was if we were having a silent conversation.

I finally couldn't resist anymore. I ran forward and jumped on his, embracing him. I wrapped my legs around his waist and his warm hands held me firmly in place. He twirled me around and I was getting drunk just off the scent of him. The comfort radiating off of him was intoxicating and I could feel his heart beat against my skin. I closed my eyes, taking a mental picture and promising myself that I would always remember this moment.

It wasn't worth forgetting.

I waited for years for this.

Words couldn't even describe how I am feeling at this moment. I felt like we were the only two people left in the world and nothing could change that.

Finally, he let go of me and I placed my feet back on the ground. I adjusted my t-shirt and ran my hands through my hair. He was gazing lovingly into my eyes and so I said all I could think of at that moment.

" I missed you." I murmured. He smiled.

" I missed you immensely." Antonio replied in a whisper.

" I can't believe it," I ran my hands through my hair again, " how have you been?"

" A lot better, how about you Adrian." he asked in his deep voice that I already loved.

" I've been fine Antonio." I smiled while speaking.

We looked around for a minute till I spoke.

" How did you find me here?" I asked out of pure curiosity. I was wondering how he would know I lived here and not in the condo still.

" Well, I went to the condo and asked the attendant outside. He said that you had moved and I had lost all hope till he said he hand a phone book. I looked for your last name and found your new address." he simply stated. I just nodded.

I didn't want to stand in my back yard so I said the first thing that came to mind.

" You want to drive somewhere?" I blurted out, not even thinking about the consequences or my parents in the house.

" Definitely." his spoke softly. His voice was deeper then I remembered but then again, we were fifteen last time we saw each other.

We walked to his car that was sitting in my drive way and I cocked an eye-brow.

" When you are dieing… people feel bad." he whispered. I cocked an eyebrow.

" You aren't dieing though." I corrected him.

" I was." he sighed heavily and I felt a pain in my chest.

" I'm sorry." I spoke low enough only he could hear me.

" Don't be." he retorted instantly.

He walked to the passenger side and opened the door for me. I looked down at my appearance and he just smiled.

" Shouldn't I get shoes?" I asked. He shook his head.

I just rolled my eyes and hopped inside. He shut the door for me and he walked over to his side of the car. He opened his door and climbed inside. He started the car and pulled out of my drive way.

It all felt so surreal. Around this time about 4 years ago, I was sobbing my bed about how he left me. Now I was driving somewhere with him in the middle of the night.

We drove in a familiar direction and I turned to look at him.

" Where were you living?" I asked to fill the question that had been in my head since I was fifteen.

" A city in Texas, there was a huge cancer treatment center there and we had a bit of family there. Distant of course but still family." he spoke while still driving, eyes still on the road.

We were driving down the road I had always drove down many times. He turned and pulled into our old condo parking lot. I looked at him and he smirked at me. I pulled into the spot that I remembered his parents always parked in and he stopped the car. He sighed heavily.

" Brings back memories." he closed his eyes and turned his head to me. He opened them and starred deep into my eyes.

" By far the best ones of my life." I whispered and he smiled.

" Remember the times that we would play in the parking lot?" he laughed.

" Oh yes, we would stay out here for hours sometimes. Drawing pictures with chock and jumping rope." I reminisced.

" Yeah, but I sucked." he groaned. I smirked.

" Or remember the time that our parents left us alone for the first time? God, we terrorised the condo." I laughed at my childhood memories.

" _Condo's._" he corrected, " I was cleaning for days, grounded for weeks." he chuckled.

" So was I!" I retorted.

" Yet we still snuck out to see each other." Antonio spoke in a romantic voice, and he batted his eyelashes. Butterflies invaded my stomach.

" Our first kiss." I spoke softly and leaned in a little bit.

" Each others first love." he murmured.

" Each others first _everything." _I stressed the last word.

" I'm glad." he leaned back and sat against his seat.

A silence filled the air, yet it was comfortable. I didn't mind at all because I was with the one person I missed for years.

I missed him truly, but he has to realize that I still moved on.

Because I see he didn't.

I gazed over to the picture in his car. We were about 4 and we were covered head to toe in mud. We were holding hands and we had huge smiled spread across our faces. Our white teeth were up against the dark mud and we looked extremely happy.

Those were the days.

…………

Antonio had driven me home and said he would stop by tomorrow afternoon. I agreed and snuck inside only to be greeted by my parents.

" Care to explain where you were?" my dad questioned.

" With Antonio." I smiled widely, my mom's face dropped and my dad tilted his head in confusion.

I smiled and turned to go upstairs in my bed. I jogged up the stairs, and walked into my room. I gazed briefly at the clock.

1:14 am.

It didn't exactly matter to me because I stayed up this late in University cramming for tests. I crawled into bed and pulled the blankets over my cold body.

I slowly fell into unconsciousness, thinking about the night with Antonio.

Yet somehow, every thought was interrupted by the reminder of the other guys.

* * *

_Ring! Ring! Ring! _

I was harshly awoken to my phone ringing beside me and I fluttered my eyes. I lifted my stiff body up and opened it.

" Hello?" my voice was cracking.

" Adrian?" Ricky answered on the other line. I woke up instantly and sat up straight.

" Oh hey!" I tried to sound more awake. I rubbed my eye waiting for his response.

" I was thinking, maybe you wanted to go out for supper with me tonight?" Ricky hesitantly asked.

" Is that your way of asking for sex?" I questioned out of habit.

" No Adrian, my life has changed since high school. I just wanted to ask for a friendly get together." he responded.

" Sure, why not."

I can't believe I always do this to myself.

I always do stuff without thinking.

…

Today, I received flowers.

With no card, no name.

So how was I to know which guy it was trying to court me this time? I went over every guy in my head but it seemed possible that they all did it. Well, maybe not Ricky.

I picked up my phone and dialled Ben's number. It rang four times till he finally picked up.

" Hello?" asked Ben on the other line.

" Hey Ben." I said as cheerfully as I could.

" Oh hey Adrian! What's up?" his voice automatically became happier.

" Just enjoying the summer day. Picking up some flowers." I hinted.

" You don't say." Ben just sounded sarcastic.

Does the sausage prince know how to take a hint?

" You know, my parents were thinking of throwing me a surprise welcome home party, but I figured it out. I don't like surprises or mysteries." I hinted even more.

" Okay?" he sounded confused.

What the hell does it take for him to fess up? This was obviously his doing.

" Ben , did you send me flowers?" I blurted out.

" Noooo?" he said weirdly.

Awkward.

……..

I dialled Max's phone number quickly.

" Max, did you send me flowers?" I asked first thing.

" No." he sounded like he just woke up. " Adrian?" he questioned.

" Oh sorry, wrong number." I hung up in a hurry and shrugged.

This whole having four guys that all are technically dating you at the same time, not working out for me.

…..

Okay, so I found out that it wasn't any of the guys but it was my mom. She said the people forgot to put her name on the card.

Wow.

….

Antonio had cancelled saying that he was busy with family, and he wasn't feeling the greatest. His parents get worried over the slightest stuffy nose and frankly, I don't blame them. I decided that I would just go out for coffee and maybe see a movie? That sounded good.

I got dressed in a pair of white jeans and a orange shirt that hugged my stomach but was loose at the top. It fell down my shoulders and revealed my bra straps. I smiled with satisfaction. I got on a pair of orange flats and went downstairs. I grabbed my keys and headed out the door.

I drove through town and finally made it to the small coffee shop that I used to go to frequently. I parked my car and jumped out, making my way inside. I walked in and the smell of warm coffee and donuts flooded the room. My stomach growled and I laughed at myself. I took a seat and a waitress came over to me.

" May I get you anything?" he held her pen, and pad of paper. Her fake blonde hair covered her eyes and her copper tan ruined her face.

Suddenly, I remembered that I had a date with Ricky tonight. In the midst of remembering that, I received a text from Max. I looked briefly at my phone when the waitress turned to the window. I turned around too and saw Ben, waving to me.

" No, you can't get anything for me, I have enough on my plate." I spoke, every thought darting back to them.

_Max. _

_Antonio. _

_Ben. _

_Ricky. _

Oh god, take me now!

* * *

**Like it? I found this chapter hard to write and I re-started over and over again. Not my best chapter but it's a filler of a sort and just kicking off her and Antonio's relationship in this story. REVIEW ;) **


End file.
